Memories Lost
by GilandThatz
Summary: After Sora goes missing, a new weilder of the keyblade appears whose searching for his two younger sisters. May contain spoilers. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

GT: This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Today I just finished the game so I thought I would write a fic about it. I just finished that damn game!!!! It's a bloody miracle!!! But boy was it fun!! Although I nearly started to cry at the ending!!! That was frelling sad. Now I can't wait til the second one comes out this fall!! Anyway, Sora will do the disclaimer.(Go Sora!)  
  
Sora: GilandThatz doesn't own and will never own Kingdom Hearts but she does own Sam, Dawn, Kari, and Gigi.  
  
Profiles:  
  
Sam  
  
-A 16-year-old who comes from an unknown world. Seems to remember Kairi from somewhere but can't remember from where. Is searching for his two younger sisters after watching them disappear into a portal.  
  
Dawn  
  
-Sam's 15-year-old sister. She and Sam are very close and they can feel when each others near. Was taken by the new bad guys.  
  
Kari  
  
-Sam's 10-year-old little sister. She is the reason that the No one came to their world, believing that noone loves her she attracted them to their world. She doesn't know of the love Sam holds for her and that he's willing to die if it'll mean that he'll find her.  
  
Gigi  
  
-After a blotched spell. Their dog is transformed into a tiny dragon called the light dragon that change into a giant dragon.  
  
Riku  
  
-Is now 17-years-old. Lives in the tower of Twilight Town. Wears a blindfold over his eyes because after Ansem left him he kept the color of his eyes. Has the keyblade Oblivion.  
  
Kairi  
  
-Is now 16-years-old, still lives on Destiny Island waiting for Sora and Riku to return to their island.  
  
Sora  
  
-Lives with his friends Donald and Goofy in King Mickey's castle. After a fierce battle he goes missing and everyone starts to slowly forget him. He is the reason Sam appears.  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
It started with a dream. I'm sitting on the top of the roof of the negiborhood tree house, staring up at the stars when I see her. She looks like someone fimilar but I can't really bring up where I've seen her before. I stand up to look her in the eyes, a smile grows on her face. She says something but it's like she's mouthing the words. Then the roof disappears and I start falling, surrounded by nothing but darkness.  
  
Falling. I just keep falling, forever. And than I softly land on nothing. Like an invisible platform is keeping me up. A light shines from shines from beneath a door.  
  
I open the door and walk into a room with a blue glowing table . Five hooded people sat around the table talking. "The keyblade will choose a new master if we keep him here," one of them say as it indicates a brunette boy being suspended by an invisible force above the table.  
  
"Do not worry, as long as no one discovers we have the boy, we'll have a chance to go through with our plan." Another one says assuring the first one.  
  
"It is too late, anyway. The boy has already went for help." Another one says looking right towards me. He sat at the center, anyone could tell he was the leader.  
  
"How...The keyblade hasn't chosen its new master. And he hasn't moved from this spot. How could he call for help?" Another asks, the leader stares at me as if he was memorizing my face.  
  
"What do you intend to do with the new one?" The first asks as a holographic image of me appears and slowly starts to get surrounded by dark blue, black, and violet energy.  
  
"The Nobody will take care of him," the leader says as I vanish and reappear in the hallway of a huge castle. The girl from the beginning of my dream stands in front of me.  
  
"You don't need to be afraid because there is nothing to fear. Now you have the power of the keyblade and you will be able to fight the darkness. And even though they might forget you, they never will forget the place for you in their hearts. Just keep your heart protected and I have a feeling you'll be just fine." She says as a key-shaped necklace appears around my neck. "This will help protect yours and others hearts." She kisses me on the cheek and disappears, leaving me alone in the vastness of the castle.  
  
Please Review 


	2. The Beginning of an Adventure

GT: 'ello, this is the second chapter of my KH fic. I hoped you liked the first one. Now, Cloud will do the disclaimer.  
  
Cloud: GT does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy but she does own Sam, Dawn, Kari, and Gigi.  
  
GT: Good my little blond one-winged angel. *Tackles Cloud* ^_^ On with the show!  
  
Chapter 2: The Beginning of an Adventure  
  
"Sam! Sam! Sam! Time to wake up!" Someone shouts as I slowly wake up and stare at a girl with dark red hair standing over me.  
  
"Leave me alone, Dawn. It's too early," I yawn as she puts her hands on her waist and taps her foot.  
  
"Mom's worried, you fell asleep on top of the tree house...again." She says, I notice her holding back a large, energetic creature. "Get up or I'll let Gigi go."  
  
"Make me," I say, sealing my doom. She lets the playful beast go, which it immediately runs and jumps on my chest. Her tail playfully wagging as she drenched my face with slobber. My sister kneels down beside me with a devilish grin on her face. "Get her offa me!"  
  
"Make me," she says before grabbing Gigi by the collar and dragging her off of me. I stand up straightening my clothes and drying off my face, I glare at the 15-year-old who smiles back at me. Her eyes seemed to go from me to my neck, a gold and silver necklace was hanging from my neck. "When did you get the necklace?" She asks fingering the small gold handle and silver key neck.   
  
I look down at the necklace, which was the exact one the girl gave me in my dream. "I dunno," I say quietly as someone climbs up the ladder to the roof.  
  
"You found him, Mama's been worried. She's even started pacing." A little blond says with a smile.  
  
"Kari, Mom said you're not aloud up here." Dawn says glaring at the small blond.  
  
"Mom, doesn't let you two up here either but you go here anywhere." Kari backlashes as Dawn smirks at her. "It's really late, we should be getting home." Kari climbs down the ladder, followed recluntly by her two older siblings. I stare back up at the night sky, a shooting star flies across the sky followed by many others.  
  
"Huh?" I ask myself as the tree house rocks from the earth's vibrations. I look down at the ground, which begins to crumble. "Get up! Get back on the roof!" Kari looks up at me, tears of terror rolling down her face as we quickly climb back up the ladder to the roof.  
  
"Sam, I'm scared!" Kari screams as we fall into the tree house. Dawn's eyes go wide as she tries to climb out of the lopsided room but lands back to the wall, landing in my lap, followed by our begle-doberman mix. "I want Mommy!" I look towards Dawn who is trying hard to hold back a tidal wave of tears.  
  
I look back out of the wooden framed window, watching as our tree house sunk into the ground. "Sam! Don't let go!" Dawn cries as her tears finally erupt. We freefall through the air like skydivers, clutching each other's hands for dear life.   
  
"Never! I'll never let go!" I scream back to her as fly through the darkness, my little sisters hands sweating bullets as I shifted my hands for better gripping. I could feel salty tears run down my face as we softly land on a small piece of land. We all crawl to each other, hugging each other as tears run down our faces.  
  
"Sammy, where's Mommy and Daddy?" Kari asks as I open my eyes and stand up, my little sisters keeping my feet grounded as they tightly hugged my legs. I look towards the darkness, seeing not even a glimmer of hope or light.  
  
"I don't know," I say as I fall back down and hug my sisters, slowly falling asleep.  
  
-King Mickey's Castle-(While all the stuff happening to Sam this is happening.)  
  
Donald and Goofy sat in the courtyard waiting for Sora to come down and join them. "What's taking him?!" Donald asks angrily in his angry others-can't-understand-him-voice. Goofy looks up at the duck after he was beginning to fall asleep.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late." Sora says running up to his friends but slowly coming to a stop as he noticed something on the top of the roof. "Who are they?" He asks himself as he looks up at five-hooded figures. The main figure points at Sora as if he was beckoning him to come.  
  
Donald and Goofy look up to where Sora seems to be looking and sees the line of mysterious people. "Who are they?" Goofy asks as things surround the three of them.  
  
"What's going on here?" Donald asks as Sora summons his keyblade and runs up the stairs, fighting all the adversaries if they come in his way. Sora makes his way to The Five immediately going into defensive mode.  
  
"Who are you?" Sora asks as Donald and Goofy stumble after him. The leader stares at him, unlike how he had seen him before, Sora had grown up a little and his black clothing stated that fact.  
  
"You know who we are," the leader says snapping his fingers and Sora is surrounded by the same black things. Sora looks around as they all lunge at him, Sora closes his eyes and swings at the many oncoming enemies.  
  
"Sora! Go fight them!" Someone shouts as the enemies are swatted away by another keyblade. Sora looks up to see King Mickey standing beside him. Sora nods and runs to the five-hooded figures.  
  
"Tell me, who are you?" Sora demands as he stands in front of the leader. The leader looks down at him, if you could see his face it would have had a smile.  
  
"He was right, you understand so little." The leader says as Sora gets a shocked look on his face remembering what Ansem had said before everything had all happened. "Then it was the Heartless, now it's the Nobody." Sora looks at the leader questioningly. The leader sulks over beside Sora.  
  
"Who is the Nobody you ask? They are the non-existent ones." The leader explains, putting his hand on Sora's shoulder. Whispering something in his ear, making Sora freeze in place. "Sad, isn't it? I thought he would be tough to go against." Sora falls to the ground, asleep.  
  
"Sora!" Donald, Goofy, and Mickey shout in unison as the leader lifts him up and disappears with him at hand.   
  
"We have to save him," Goofy states as Donald glares at him.  
  
-Destiny Island-  
  
"Kairi, hurry up! They're not coming back any day soon!" Tidus shouts right before he gets smacked by Sephie's whip.  
  
"Leave her alone. She believes they're going to return and when they do. She wants to be there," Sephie says as they watch Kairi stare out towards the ocean.  
  
"But lookin' at her makes me feel sad, all she does is wait for them." Tidus says as Wakka puts his hand on the blond islanders' shoulder.  
  
"They'll come back and when they do, things can get back to normal around here." Wakka says as they leave. Kairi sits on the small island that the trio had hung around when they were younger, watching the sunset they had seen go down forever. A tear rolling down her face for the millionth time as she remembered Sora's promise. Silently thinking to herself.  
  
She smiles at the memories as she stands up and begins to leave. "Kairi." A familiar voice calls out from behind her. Kairi turns around and looks out to the ocean where Sora is standing with a smile, a hand stretched out to her.  
  
"Sora? Sora? Is that you?" Kairi asks as she starts to cry and run over to him but stops when she reaches the edge of the small island. She notices that he is standing in the air, not on land. "Please tell me you're home." Sora looks at her with his goofy smile, slowly beginning to vanish.  
  
"Don't go! Please don't leave me again!" Kairi begs as she falls to her knees and starts to cry as Sora completely disappears. She looks back up and sees another boy standing there; wearing blue jeans, a white tank top, a plaid blue over shirt, brown Vans(the skater shoes), and around his neck hung a small gold and silver necklace which resembled Sora's keyblade. The boy smiles at her and holds out his hand, slowly disappearing the same way Sora did.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi cries, trying to stop crying.  
  
"Worry not, it'll all be over soon princess." Someone says as the island is engulfed in darkness. Kairi stands up and studies her new surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" She asks herself as she sees Sora in the distance. She runs after him, following where he was taking her.  
  
"Don't worry, Kairi. I promised I'd come back." Sora says before disappearing again and Kairi appears in the middle of Traverse Town.  
  
-Pit of Darkness-  
  
I guess we must have been asleep for a while because when I woke up, we were on a lighted platform. Not just any lighted platform, a lighted platform with Cinderella on it. I stand up and look down at the circle we were sleeping on. "Where are we?" I ask myself as Kari stands up beside me.  
  
"Where's Dawnie?" Kari asks as I look down at the ground, noticing that one of my little sisters were gone.   
  
"Dawn! Hey, Dawnie where are ya?!" I ask out towards the darkness as Kari starts rupting into tears once again.  
  
"Do not worry," someone says from within the darkness as Dawn appears in the middle of the platform.  
  
"Who's there?" I ask angrily turning to see Dawn just standing there almost like she was sleep walking with her eyes open. "Dawn?"  
  
"Dawnie? Are you alright?" Kari asks hugging the redhead. Then Kari stops taking and joins Dawn with the same state.  
  
"I knew one of them was a princess, I didn't except both of them to be. You must understand how special your sisters are to us right at the moment." Someone says as a blue and purple portal appears on the other side of the circle.  
  
"Hey, stop!" I shout as my sisters turn to leave. I try run after them but am sealed to the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, they're the least of your worries. And soon the thought of you will be a distant memory to them." The person says appearing behind my sisters, guarding them as they walked through the portal and disappeared from my sight.  
  
"NO! Dawn! Kari!" I shout as my necklace glows brightly, changing into a large form of it. "Huh?"  
  
"I knew it. The keyblade." The person snares as he disappears and appears beside me. "You are the new weilder of the keyblade. Sadly, you'll soon give into the darkness." I swing the "keyblade" at him hitting his chest. "You'll regret that."  
  
After he says that, I black out but I can feel myself falling. "Sam." Kari and Dawn say in unison as memories of them flash in my mind.  
  
"I'll save you," I say to myself. I feel myself land but can't seem to have the strength to wake up.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	3. He Lives in the Clock Tower

GT: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own Sam, Gigi, Dawn, and Kari(not Kairi, Kari.) I do not own anything that may be used against such as Wizard of Oz, Disney, etc.  
  
The( ) are Sam's thoughts and memory flashes.  
  
The * * are when the POV changes from Sam's to someone else's  
  
Chapter 3: He lives in the Clock Tower  
  
  
  
I woke up in a lighted store. I guess I must have been out for a while because no one was there, it was only me. "Hello," I say meekly as I walk through the empty store, quietly tip-toeing. I stop to wait for an answer but no one answers. "Where am I? Where's Dawn? Where's Kari?" I run outside into a city square.  
  
I run around like a crazy person, screaming my little sisters names. I yell out for my parents before falling to the ground defeated. "Sora, you lazy bum." Someone says as I look up to see no one.  
  
"Dude, you're starting to hear things." I say to myself standing up and walking in the empty street. "Okay, Dorothy I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I look up at a plain field which stretches out farther than I could see. I walked back inside and sat on the bed that I woken up in.  
  
I sat in thought for a while before the sun begun to rise, than I heard the distant barks of a dog. A dog that I knew. "Gigi?" I ask myself running outside to see my dog race down the road. "Gigi!"  
  
"Hey! Keep it down! People are trying to sleep!" Someone shouts as doors and windows begin to open, like a Disney movie.  
  
"Enter in The Dog of Flanders," I joke as I kneel down and greet my playful dog with a smile as she once again soaks my face with her tongue. "Hey, Gigi. Have ya seen the girls? Or Mom and Dad?" Gigi ignores my questions, just being happy to find one of her family members.  
  
We didn't seem to notice the townspeople surrounding us, whispering about things as they study us. I look up at the mix array of people dressed in strange clothes. "He's just like the other one," one says as I get a sudden realization.  
  
"Where am I?" I ask the people who stare at me. Gigi jumps around by my feet, happily not paying attention to the trouble arising.  
  
"Twilight Town," one of the townspeople answers as I stand in shock, turning around to see the ocean.  
  
"Where's the desert?! Where's my stupid high school?! Where's all the street gangs and violence?! Where's my home?!" I shout, standing in the middle of the still gathering townspeople.   
  
"No, he's not like the other one. The other one is much more quieter." Another townsperson says as a chill runs down my spine.  
  
"Other one? Where's the other one?" I ask the townsperson who gets frightened when I talk to him.  
  
"He lives in the clock tower. He never comes down, only when he needs to go shopping which is once a month. But he's always sitting outside window, looking at the sky." The townsperson explains as I look but at the golden tower. I see a blindfolded man standing out his window, looking down at us, more importantly at me.  
  
"Who is he?" I ask, calming down a little bit.  
  
"We don't know, he just kind of appeared one day. Like you, he came from another world. Did you?" The townsperson asks as I look back to the person.  
  
"I think I did, do you know a place called Earth?" I ask as they shake their heads. (I'm not home,) I think to myself running to the base of the tower, (I-I'm on another world.)  
  
"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" I hear someone say as I climb up the tower stairs, followed by Gigi. (Who was that?) I think to myself as I see a door at the end of the stairs at the top.  
  
"We're almost there, Gigi." I say to pick up our spirits. We start to pick up speed as we near the end of the stairs. Gigi barks with excitement as we fall, exhausted at the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Someone from inside asks, his voice familiar. I try catching my breathe as I sit in front of the door. Gigi licks my face and sits beside me watching as I finally get the strength to stand up.  
  
"Hello, are you the guy from another world?" I ask knocking on the door, my heart beating madly as I try my best not to fall down.  
  
"Who wants to know?" The person asks as I lean against the door to keep balance.  
  
"My name is Samuel Evans, or just Sam. Anyway, my world disappeared and I woke up here. My little sisters and my mom and dad are gone. And I just wanna find them and go home." I say as I take my wallet and stare at a picture of my family.  
  
"What happened?" The guy asks opening the door and I fall in backwards.  
  
"Uh, hi?" I say sheepishly, laying on the ground. The blindfolded, silver haired man stands over me with a smug look on his face. I get up and explain my whole situation, leaving out two important details: my necklace, which was hidden under my white tank top and the strange memories that I was seeing.  
  
"So, nothing like this has ever happened in your world?" He asks as I sit cross-legged, petting Gigi's head. "Is that all? You told me everything, right?"   
  
"Yeah," I lie, covering up with a smile. The guy stands and walks over to his window.  
  
"This has happened before, you know. We're going to need help," he says looking away from me. "They're called the heartless, those without hearts. They'll come after the one with the keyblade and I am one of those people. Another one is my old friend."  
  
"Heartless? Keyblade?" I ask as I remember what the guy had called my necklace and what it had changed into. ("Who is the Nobody you ask? They are the non-existent ones.") A voice explains in my mind as I see Sora lying asleep in the middle of the blue table.   
  
"Tomorrow, we'll go see if we can get out of here." The guy says sitting on the windowsill, slowly falling asleep or at least I think he was falling asleep.  
  
"Good night," I say to the photo of my family putting it back in pocket.  
  
-Dream-  
  
"I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?" Someone asks as I stand on a small island. To my right is the girl who gave me the necklace and the blindfolded guy and to the left were my sisters.  
  
"Where's Sora? We have to find Sora." Someone says in a panic as the ocean starts to turn dark around us. I see the guy from all my previous dreams, realizing that the guy was Sora.  
  
"Kairi. Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" That Sora guy says as I watch him and the younger version of the girl who gave me the necklace separate.  
  
"I know you will!" The girl known as Kairi says back to him almost at tears with an outstretched hand.  
  
"I love you, Sammy! Don't go away!" I hear Kari cry as I turn around to see me standing there hugging my two little sisters.  
  
"I havta. But I promise I'll be back." I hear myself say as I see Kairi and the blindfolded guy stand above the sleeping Sora. I look over at my distantly taller little sister, Dawn, who's almost at tears.  
  
-End of Dream-  
  
"Sam, it's time to go." The blindfolded guy says softly shaking me. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and follow him down the stairs.   
  
"So, how are we going to get out of here?" I ask as the blindfolded guy shrugs and leads me through town to the mountain. "Um...Blindfolded-silver-haired-guy? What's your name?" The guy stops and looks down at me because he just so happened to be a little taller than me.  
  
"Riku," he simply answers as he leads me through a cave. ("Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?") I heard Sora say in my mind a small shock coursing through my brain as it happened. I rubbed my temple before running to catch with him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," I lie again as we enter a clearing where a door drawn to the wall is. "What's that?"  
  
"The door to other worlds. Hopefully, my keyblade will open it." Riku says as he makes a dark version of Sora's and my keyblade appear. ("A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts.") Sora says in my mind as I watch Riku power up Oblivion. I close my eyes as his keyblade starts to unlock the door. ("Sam! You can help him!") I hear Dawn shout as my keyblade changes into its large form.   
  
I power up the really big key and watch as magic erupts from it. Riku looks over at me with an angry look on his face. "What?" I hear Riku ask himself as the door opens and engulfs us in a bright light.  
  
-Traverse Town-  
  
"How'd you get here, Kairi?" Yuffie asks as they sit in a circle. Kairi look sat her with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Aren't you asking yourselves the same quesion?" Kairi asks as she looks over at Leon, Aerith, Cloud, Cid, and than back at Yuffie.  
  
"Yeah, she's right. We're not much to say anything when we don't know what's going on." Aerith says as Kairi looks up at the sky.  
  
"And you haven't seen Sora or Riku?" Kairi asks, trying not to cry. Aerith hugs her and then a bright light falls to base of the gizmo shop.  
  
"What was that?" Yuffie asks as Leon and Cloud run off in the direction, getting their weapons out. Kairi and the others run after the two warriors.  
  
"Where are we?" I ask as I stand up next to Riku with my keyblade in my hand.  
  
"Better question, what's that? I thought you told me everything," Riku says angrily as I slowly back away from him.  
  
"I didn't think it was that important," I say, trying to defend myself. Riku stares at me as he stands up straight regaining his cool aura.  
  
"Someone's coming," he says looking at the doors to the first district. I look over in his direction to see to men with really big swords running towards us.  
  
"Huh?" I ask as the blond guy jumps in the air. I quickly dodge the guy, running away from any sharp edges. "Gigi! Here girl!" I lead my dog out of harms way and run up the stairs onto the roof of the gizmo shop.  
  
"Sam! Where are you going?" Riku shouts as I see other people run into the battlefield. More importantly, I see the girl from my dreams. ("Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me.") I hear Kairi say in one of my new memories.  
  
"Kairi?" I ask myself as I blank out.   
  
  
  
*Narrotor's POV*  
  
Riku looks up at the stunned brunette who seemed to be inching over to the edge. "Sam! Wake up! What are you doing?!" Riku shouts at the younger boy who seems to be staring off into space. Riku watches helplessly as he watches Sam jump off the roof of the gizmo shop. Kairi and the others watch in horror as the boy tries to commit suicide.  
  
"Light!" Sam shouts mindlessly as his dog glows in a bright light and changes to a small dragon. Gigi looks down at her master and jumps, flying through the air and catching him by the shirt collar before he lands.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone asks as Sam stands in a trace, just staring at the door. Riku pushes Leon off of him to go to his friend.  
  
"Sam? Sam? Are you alright?" Riku asks as he looks into Sam's blank eyes. He sees a tear roll down the 16-years-old face.  
  
"You're forgetting me, They're forgetting me. " Sam says simply before snapping out of his strange state. He looks over at Riku with puzzled look on his face. "How'd I get down here?" He smiles at Riku before the small dragon perches on his shoulder.   
  
*Back to Sam's POV*  
  
Riku looks at me with a worried and stunned look on his face. "Where's Gigi?" I ask as I rub the bottom of the dragon's neck.  
  
"That's Gigi, she got changed into a dragon." Riku answers as the other crowd of people join us.  
  
"Are you alright?" A girl asks studying to see if I gotten hurt. I look at her like she's a crazy person.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, Kairi?" I ask happily as Kairi looks in my face. She gets a shocked look on her face as I smile at her.  
  
"Its you, the guy on the ocean." Kairi says looking over at Riku, who stares at her longingly. "R-Riku! It you! You've come back!" I watch as Kairi hugs the guy who had seemed so cold when I first met him.  
  
"Where's Sora?" I hear them both ask at the same time, ruining the moment.  
  
Please Review!!!! 


	4. Return of the King

GT: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own Sam, Dawn, Kari, and Gigi. ^_^  
  
Recap:  
  
It all started with a dream a teenager, Sam, about five hooded figures that have Sora captured. And it ended with Sam getting a necklace resembling the ever-famous keyblade. Then it went to him walking up and his world, Earth, crumbling into darkness. Leaving him and his two sisters, Kari and Dawn, alone together. Then Donald and Goofy were waiting for Sora who comes out and sees the five hooded figures from Sam's dream. Sora goes to fight them and right before he's attacked Mickey comes to save him. Sora goes to fight the leader of the group but after the leader whispers something in his ear, the teenager falls asleep and the hooded figures leave with Sora as a hostage. Meanwhile at Destiny Island, Kairi sitting watching the sunset when she sees Sora reaching out for her and then he vanishes, then she sees a mysterious boy replacing Sora who disappears shortly after. Kairi sees Sora again and follows him, he says that he'll come back and Kairi appears in Traverse Town. Then Sam and Kari wake up to find that Dawn is missing, Sam runs around the small piece of land they're on looking for the redhead but when she appears again with one of the hooded guys, she and Kari follow him through a portal leaving Sam alone in the darkness. The small land shortly disappears and Sam falls through the air.  
  
When Sam wakes up, he's in a small shop. He runs around the town, which is known as Twilight Town, looking for his family. Later he is reunited with his dog, Gigi, and discovers they're on another world. Sam goes to talk to the man in the clock tower, who also comes from another world. Sam and the blindfolded man go to a cave, where Sam finds out the identity of the man who is Riku. Sam has a strange feeling that he's met him before but can't figure out from where. Riku takes out the dark keyblade, Oblivion, and tries to open the door but only with Sam's help he can. They appear in Traverse Town and are immediately attacked by Cloud and Leon. Sam climbs up to the gizmo shop roof to get away from the fighting but when the doors open again and the others come in with Kairi leading them. Sam blanks out and jumps off the roof. Riku and the others watch as Sam changes his dog into a dragon who catches the boy before he hits the ground. Riku runs up to the dazed boy, who responses in a very strange way by saying "You're forgetting me, They're forgetting me." Then Sam snaps back to normal with no knowledge of what he just tried to do and a smile on his face. Kairi and Riku are finally reunited only to worry about their third friend, Sora.   
  
Chapter 4: Return of the King(hehehe...little joke there.)  
  
  
  
"He's not with you," Riku says to Kairi as I watch the dramatic reunion between the old friends. ("I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi.") I hear Sora's voice in my head as I watch the two friends talk to each other.  
  
"Who are you?" A girl asks as I start to remember her name. Yuffie, I think it was. And Leon, Aerith, Cid, and Cloud. (How do I know who they are?) I think to myself as I shake Yuffie's hand.  
  
"I'm Sam," I answer as my keyblade changes back into a necklace and appears on my neck. Everyone stares at me and the keyblade, Gigi licks my face. I knew it was going to be awhile to get used to the dragon.  
  
"Where'd you get the keyblade?" Riku asks angrily as I once again back away from him.  
  
"I found it in the darkness when my sisters got taken away. I used it against a hooded guy." I lie once again but now Riku can see through my lies.  
  
"I can tell your lying," Riku says angrily as Kairi steps in between us. "Kairi." Riku looks down at the teenage girl who seemed to get under his skin.  
  
"Riku, we don't have time for this we have to find Sora. Maybe he's with Donald and Goofy. We can always try going to their world." Kairi says with a smile as a chill runs down my spine. I stand behind Kairi who seems to be shielding me from the others who are very suspious of me.  
  
"Sam." I hear someone say as I look on top of the gizmo shop and see a small blond girl standing there.  
  
"Kari? Kari?! Is that you?!" I ask happily pushing past everyone and climbing back to the gizmo shop. I make it to the top to see my little sister standing there. "Kari, it is you!" I run lifting her up with a hug.   
  
I look at Kari with a smile but she just stares mindlessly into my eyes. "Stupid boy, you haven't learned anything from him." A hooded figure guy says angrily stepping out of the shadows behind my sister.  
  
"Riku! Help!'' I shout as I block a blast from my attacker. Kari walks over to the guy and holds his hand.  
  
"Kari?" I ask as Riku, Cloud, and Leon run up to see me against the wall. "Why are you..with him?" I look at her as she looks at me as if she doesn't know me.  
  
"Who is he?" Kari asks the hooded guy who seems to laugh at my reaction. The guy lifts me up by the neck.  
  
"He's Nobody," the guy says as I remember what I had heard in my head earlier," a failed experiment that has to be terminated."  
  
"Can I do it?" I hear Kari ask happily looking over to me her eyes going from blank to cold and distant.  
  
"Not yet," the hooded guy says getting an inch away from my face as to let me see my face. "Memorize this face boy, I'll show it to you again in a more private setting later." Riku is about to hit the guy with his sword but is blocked by a small pink staff held by sister. The guy drops me and leaves into a portal following close behind him is Kari.  
  
"Kari! Kari, come back!" I shout immediately standing up and running after the two of but someone stops me.  
  
"You're not strong enough," the mouse says putting his keyblade in my path. I stare at the mouse that closely related something from my world.  
  
"Mickey?" I ask unbelieving what was in my face. The famous Mickey mouse stood in front of me.  
  
"King Mickey to you," I hear an annoying tone say as I turn around to see Donald and Goofy. I look at them questioningly before looking over at the others.  
  
"I'm in a video game," I point out dryly as I glare at everyone. "It's a dream, that's what it is! This could never happen in real life!" Everyone stares at me like I'm a crazy person as I trip over my own feet and land on my face. "Okay, not a dream."  
  
"You find the most interesting people , don't you Riku?" Kairi asks as I glare at her. Then I remember that it isn't a dream.   
  
"My sister is evil and I'm alone with Disney characters," I say sitting down as I remember the look on my sisters face.   
  
"So that girl was your sister?" Leon asks as we walk down the stairs into a hotel room. I sit down on the bed and cover my face with my hands.  
  
"Riku, we have to help him. He's all alone," Kairi says quietly to the silver haired man who stands guarding the door. Riku looks over at me as I'm being questioned by the others.  
  
"He's also the new keyblade master," Mickey says butting in with their conversion. They look over at me as Donald and Goofy try to lift my spirits.  
  
"No frowning. No sad face." Donald says with a smile as I look at him with a red face and tears still rolling down.  
  
"You got to look goofy like us." Goofy adds as a memory goes through my mind. ("This boat runs on happy faces." I hear Donald say to a younger Sora who looks down at his feet. "Happy?" Sora asks uncertain of what the word means anymore.) I close my eyes trying to wipe the memory from my head. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to be just fine." I answer as I feel a strange new burning from within in and I take out the keyblade. (I'll save them and then we'll go home.) I think to myself as a smile grows on my face.  
  
  
  
-Riku's Dream-  
  
"His voice. I don't hear it anymore." He thinks to himself as he stands on top of the clock tower of Twilight Town. "What's happened to him? He isn't with his friends. Where is he?"  
  
"Riku? Is that you?" Someone asks as Riku turns around to see Sam and Kairi standing there. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"You seem, familiar." Riku says to Sam who smiles at him and starts to vanish.   
  
"I hope I do, we're traveling together." Sam says leaning on Kairi with Gigi on his shoulder. Riku stares quickly at his two companions who smile at him.   
  
"Do you know Kairi?" Riku asks as Sam smiles at him and walks over to him.  
  
"Don't ya remember, you told me to take care of her." Sam says before vanishing. Riku stands trying to remember where he had heard that before.  
  
"Riku! Hey Riku! We're getting ready to leave!" He hears someone say as he slowly wakes up.  
  
-End of dream-  
  
"Mornin'," I say with a smile as I throw a pack over my shoulder. I walk over to the door and start to leave. "We're going to another world. I just can't wait. I'll tell my little sisters when I get them back and who knows maybe when we're all together we'll go on an adventure too." I look over my shoulder to Riku who smirks at me and follows me out to the gummi ship.  
  
"You remind me of someone, Sam." Riku says as we board the gummi ship. Kairi, Goofy, and Donald are already sitting waiting for us. I sit next to Goofy and stare out towards the passing stars.  
  
"Remember, we still have to protect the world order. That means don't tell anyone that we're from another world!" Donald says angrily like it has happened before. (It has happened before,) Sora says in my mind as we land on a brightly colored world. "We're searching for crystals that will help us find the world where everyone is."  
  
"Really? There's another world we're the people who kidnapped my family and Sora are?" I ask as we step out of the gummi ship.  
  
"I've taken many procautions this time. So put on these." Donald says handing us pins, that completely changes our outfits into brightly mismatched colors.   
  
"I'm blinded! O_O" I say falling to the ground for laughs as I look down at my lime green and hot pink suit. My top hat covers the side of my face. Kairi giggles as she stands over me in a multi-colored dress and Riku looks down at his hot pink and bright purple suit even his blindfold has changed colors. "That's a nice look, Willy Wonka."  
  
"Be quiet before I make you be quiet." Riku says angrily as we walk through the doors into a really strange room.  
  
"Where's that crystal?" I ask, Riku just stares at me.  
  
"Did you think we'd find it once we step in the door? We have to look for it, which means we have to shrink." Riku says commandingly as he takes a sip of a drink and shrinks down to five-inches.  
  
"Yea! I'm finally taller than him!" I shout happily as Kairi and the others drink and join him.  
  
"Hurry up!" Little Riku says angrily as I take a sip and join the four of them. "What took you so long? Did that pin also change your brain?"  
  
"Can't just have fun with it Riku?" I ask happily as Gigi joins us and lands on my shoulder, wagging her scaly tail. Kairi walks through the door, leaving us behind. "Come on, we don't wanna leave Kairi alone."  
  
"You do remind me of someone. I just can't remember who." Riku says under his breathe as he runs after me.  
  
"I think I found it!" Kairi shouts standing in front of a strange mouement with a glowing crystal on the top of it.  
  
"That was fast!" I shout as I stand behind her. Riku and the others follow us and we just stare up at the jewel. "How are we gonna get it?"  
  
"You won't," someone says from behind us. We all turn to see one of the hooded people standing there, "because you won't be alive." Riku and I stand in defensive positions glaring angrily at him or her.  
  
"Are you really that sure?" Riku asks with a smug look on his face as he prepares to attack.  
  
"I was told that you were the who'd get reiled up the most, Riku. And my how you've grown, it can bring a person to tears." The hooded person says with a laughing tone in his voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Riku asks as the person crosses his arms and cocks his head to the left shoulder.  
  
"He might know," the person says pointing to me. Riku looks over at me, I couldn't see his eyes but the rest of his facial expressions gave away the anger he was feeling.  
  
"What haven't you been telling us?!" Riku shouts angrily as he turns away from the guy and puts Oblivion right in my face. I look over at the guy who seems to be laughing at us.  
  
"Weakness in the ranks, are there? Trust is one of the most important elements of a team, but if you keep lying there is no trust." The person says as I glare at him.  
  
"I'm not lying! I've told you everything! Do you believe him or me?!" I snap, Riku looks over at what he's doing. "Riku, we don't have time for this. Don't you want to save your friend?"  
  
"What friend?" Riku asks as I stand back stunned, Kairi looks over at me with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"We're saving your sisters," Kairi says as I look over at the hooded person who starts to take off his hood.  
  
"Are you starting to realize what's going on here, kiddo?" The hooded person says as his hood falls to his shoulders.  
  
"It's you," I say in shock as I stare into his eyes.  
  
I usually think cliffies are tacky but they sure are fun aren't they. Read on and REVIEW! 


	5. Memories

GT: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or all characters asscoiated with video games, movies, books, or television shows but I do own Sam, Dawn, Kari, and Gigi ^_^  
  
Chapter 5: Memories  
  
I watch as the hood falls down the guy's shoulders to reveal the all-annoying Ansem. "DON'T YOU EVER DIE!" I shout studying the silver haired, red eyed person who just seemed to be coming back.  
  
"But where's the fun if I die?" Ansem taunts as Riku's eyebrows go frizty. "And you, I haven't forgotten you." Ansem slides over to the younger silver hair with a smile on his face.  
  
"Why are you back? Don't you get tried of losing?" Riku shoots back in his face as he takes out Oblivion and gets ready to fight him.  
  
"I'm not for you, my dear boy. I'm here for the crystal," Ansem laughs looking from the crystal to me. ("And of course, you.") I hear Ansem say in my mind as I almost step back but regain my footing.  
  
"You're going down Ansem!" I shout as I tighten my grip on my keyblade and rush towards him. Avoiding Riku and the others.  
  
"Do you think you can defeat me, a child?" Ansem asks as I laugh while striking him with the keyblade.  
  
"Didn't a child defeat you last time?" I ask with a smile. Ansem prepares to dive from the air but Donald uses an electric attack which gives me and Riku time to attack.  
  
"H-How do you r-remember him?" Ansem asks as I get ready the final attack. A burning of determination sprouts within me as I destroy him leaving the question unanswered. (He was harder last time,) I think to myself as Kairi jumps down from the statue.  
  
"Got it," she says with a smile as my keyblade changes back into a necklace. "Was it tough? Are you guys alright?" I slowly pet Gigi remembering what they said about Sora. They were his friends. He was the reason that they were with me right now.  
  
"What happened last time Ansem was here?" I ask as we head back to the gummi ship.   
  
"Well, after I got possessed. Some guy fought him and sealed Kingdom Hearts." Riku answers as I climb aboard the ship and lay down on one of the cots.  
  
"I'll pass out now, 'kay." I say. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.  
  
-Sam's Dream-  
  
  
  
"Remember," someone says crypticly as I stand in the middle of the darkness. The only light is coming from within in me, keeping back the darkness.  
  
"Remember? Remember what?" I ask as I look down at my chest and feel a sharp pain. I kneel down in pain and look back up to see Sora standing in black.  
  
"Your light is not your own, nor is your life." Sora says as I look up at him, my sight getting burly. I wipe the sweat from my eyes and look back up to see my to sisters.  
  
"Who are you?" Kari asks Dawn just stares at me, a glimmer of light coming from Dawn.  
  
"You're forgetting me," I say as I stand up and try to hug the two of them but they step back. Kari looks at me with total resentment but Dawn, she was my hope.  
  
"What's your name?" Dawn asks a chill runs down my spine as I listen to her chilly, cold voice.  
  
"I-I," I start to say but I have begun to forget my own name. (Who am I? What's my name?) I think to myself as my sisters start to walk away. (Sora.)  
  
"I think my name's either Sam or Sora," I say as Dawn turns around and looks into my eyes.  
  
"Its either or. You can only be one person," she says as Kari disappears and Dawn just looks at me with a smile. "You can only follow your heart. No one can ever change that. It's always consist...brother." I smile at her as memories flood back about us being siblings.  
  
"Dawn, I'll save you." I say as she smiles and starts walking backwards.  
  
"I know you will but will you save yourself? That's the question you should be thinking forward too. Remember.." Dawn says disappearing like Kari.  
  
"Come back! I don't wanna be alone!" I shout chasing after her but she is nowhere to be found.  
  
"But you're never alone, Sora." Kairi says from behind me as I turn to see Kairi, Riku, and everyone they've ever met.  
  
"I'm not Sora! I'm Sam!" I shout as Riku laughs and slaps me on the back.  
  
"Yeah sure, and I'm Ansem." Riku laughs as tears run down my face. I look up as Riku takes off his blindfold to reveal Ansemlike eyes.  
  
"Silly, you're always kidding around." Kairi says as flashes of Sora's memories speed through my mind. I hold my head, feeling as if it's spiltting in half.  
  
"Make it stop! I'm Sam! I'm Sam! Not Sora!" I cry in pain as everything immediatly stops and I'm left alone in the darkness. (I'm alone..again.) I think to myself as a calm flows over me.  
  
"You're never alone," someone says, I stand up and walk over to a newly appeared door. "Open it."  
  
"What'll happen?" I ask as I approach the door. There is no answer as I slowly turn the golden handle.  
  
"He's hidden himself, he will never be forgotten at this rate." I hear from inside the door. I slowly look inside to see the five hooded figures. Dawn and Kari are sitting in the two missing seats and Sora is still floating over the table.  
  
"What about Ansem and Jas? They were both defeated by the boy and his friends." Another brings up as one slams its fist on the table.  
  
"They were weak," another says as the leader chokes on a laugh.  
  
"Would it be a cowisadice if Sora has hidden himself in the new keyblade master?" Another suggests as the leader stares at him.  
  
"Your stupidity amazes me, that would be a too obivious place." The leader says as the hooded guy looks at him in fear. "And you know how you treat stupidity? You get rid of it." I watch as the leader limits the fights to four and then three.  
  
"Only making it easlier on us," I say to myself walking over to the table.  
  
"Why do we make them forget? Of Sora?" Dawn asks meekly as the leader looks over at her.  
  
"Because it will make Sora a Nobody, which the Nobody are our slaves, just as we are doing to the new keyblade master." The leader explains as I finally realize why my sisters are forgetting me and why everyone has forgotten Sora. But why haven't I forgotten Sora, am I special?  
"Special, indeed. Sam, you are the one who will defeat the Nobody and bring Sora back into the light." Someone says as I appear back into the darkness, surrounded by everyone even Sora and my family's there. "Your light is your own, you just have to trust in yourself. Good luck, after this you will face the deadliest of foes."  
  
-End of Dream-  
  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Kairi says with a smile as I sit up and smile back at her. Gigi slept on my stomach.  
  
"How are you?" I ask as Kairi looks at me her smile slowly fading. 'What's been going on?"  
  
"We defeated one of the hooded guys and the others are fighting two others right now." Kairi explains as I stare at her.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" I ask as the gummi ship rocks with an aftershock from a blast. Kairi looks at me and smiles.  
  
"Two weeks, even when we tried to wake you up. You wouldn't," she explains as I look dryly at her.  
  
"Then I'm getting rusty, I better go help 'em." I say cheerfully running out to the barren battlefield. "Hey, Riku! Need help!"  
  
"About time you woke up, Rip Van Winkle!" Riku shouts as I charge at the hooded guy and he disappears with one hit and then I go to help Donald and Goofy. This one taking two or three hits. "I should try sleeping for two weeks." I smile at the joke the older man says as his blindfold falls off revealing the same Ansemlike eyes from my dream.  
  
"Y-Your eyes, their like his." Donald says as Goofy and him back away from him. Riku is about to turn away when Kairi comes out of the gummi ship.  
  
"I wondered why you were wearing a blindfold and now I know. And you know what? I don't care because you're my friend." Kairi says giving Riku a hug and a new blindfold. "But you have to explain it."  
  
"Its because Ansem was in me for a long time." Riku explains as we walk to the gummi ship.  
  
"Two down, one to go." I say to myself as Gigi perches on my shoulder. "I know what I have to do now, Gigi." We start traveling to the new world where my sisters, Sora, and the leader is. Because appartently they had collected all the crystals.  
  
Please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Lost

GT: I haven't updated in like forever, sorry. But now I'm back. I went over with my little sister about my plans for my story and she started crying so that's good. I hope you like this chapter! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything that can be used against me in a court of law.  
  
Chapter 6: Lost  
  
"There's something with the gummi ship," Donald explains as we are tossed back-and-forth like rag dolls.  
  
"Is there such thing as space sickness?" Kairi asks as I hold her hair back while she throws up. Riku sits quietly in the pilot's seat, dodging asteroids the size of New York.  
  
"We're almost there," Riku says through his teeth as I slide in my chair.  
  
"Almost where?" I ask as the ship jolts quickly to the right, leaving me with an extreme case of whiplash. Before Riku can answer the door to the gummi ship opens, sucking everything not strapped down out to space.  
  
"Kairi! Sam! Get down!" Goofy shouts as I force myself over to Kairi, strapping her down. I try to climb into my seat but the vacuum effect seems to get stronger.  
  
"Sam! Don't let go!" Kairi shouts as she tries to pull me up but I get sucked out to space, leaving behind the screaming teenage girl, who reaches out for me. "Noooo!" I start floating in the airless space, my time for holding my breathe slowly diminishing. (Kari. Dawn. I won't get to see them again.) I think to myself as I slowly lose consciousness, only seeing a hint of a white light flying towards me. (Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that.)   
  
I slowly feel the air return to my lungs as I soft land on some kind of surface. "Hey, Lookie here!" I hear someone say with much enthusiasm. I try to open my eyes, but am too weak to.  
  
"It looks like a child," someone else says giggling as I feel a weight on my stomach.  
  
"Should we try to scare 'em?" Another one asks as I lift off the ground, Gigi faithfully guarding my sleeping body.  
  
"Let's bring him to Jack!" Someone suggests happily as they carry me through the darkness of the courtyard.  
  
-Agrabah-  
  
  
  
"We have to go look for him!" Kairi shouts angrily as Riku studies the door that had opened and took Sam from them.  
  
"I don't think this was an accident, maybe stobage." Riku suggests as the desert wind blows past them. Kairi starts crying but Riku is immediately there to comfort her. "We'll get him back, it'll just take awhile. Go check on Goofy and Donald." Kairi walks into the city, leaving Riku alone to think.  
  
(At least Gigi will be there with the kid,) Riku thinks to himself as he looks out towards the vastness of the sunny desert. "He's not telling you everything, ya know that." Someone says, sitting on top of the gummi ship.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Riku asks the teenager who jumps off the roof and joins the silver-haired boy.  
  
"I'm Dawn, nice to meet ya." She answers sarcastically as Riku studies her closely.  
  
"Aren't you Sam's sister?" Riku asks as Dawn looks at him questioningly. She smiles at him and walks over to the door.  
  
"I don't know who Sam is but I can tell you that one of the people on the ship opened the door." Dawn says slyly as she begins to disappear. "The only thing you need to figure out, is which one did it? Donald or Goofy?" Riku tries to reach for her but she vanishes like a desert mirage.  
  
-Halloween Town-  
  
  
  
"I think he's waking up," a girl says as I slowly open my eyes to look up at a pale smiling face. I go white as I look into the black pits where the eyes used to reside.  
  
"Mommy," I squeak as my vision clears up and I'm staring right into Jack Skellington eyeless eyes. Jack smiles grimly at me as Gigi takes up her regular perch on my shoulder.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Jack asks rather politely as he shakes my hand. "I'm Jack Skellington, king of Halloween. And you are?"  
  
"Sam and this is Gigi." I answer indicating the small light dragon. I look around the lab spotting Sally and Dr. Finkelstein. "Hi."  
  
"Hello, you're lost aren't you?" Sally asks as I hang my feet over the operation table, my clothes have changed...again. A white angel wing and a black bat wing growing out of my back, sharp fangs, and wearing all black. I nod with a smile, trying to shake the feeling of being watched.  
  
"Do ya ever have the feeling you're being watched?" I whisper to Sally as Jack rants about wanting to have another chance at Halloween. Sally nods and I look around the dark room spotting three trick-or-treaters.  
  
"I think he spotted us," Barrel says to Shock as he nudges the girl with his elbow.  
  
"Nah, ya think." Shock says, I walk over to them taking out my keyblade for safety precautions.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" I ask as they all back away. Shock rocks back-and-forth on her toes before they all run out of the lab like bats out of hell.  
  
"Oh! Those three! Always running around!" Jack says surprised as they wiz past the pumpkin king. I think about chasing them but something grabs me by the waist. I look at the wheel chair bound Dr. Finkelstein who is holding a saw.  
  
"What's that for?" I ask as he revs it up, I look over at Jack who just smile at me and Sally who's tied to a chair. "Mommy."  
  
"BOO!" Jack shouts with his grisly looking smile. I walk backwards, my heart beating faster than a hummingbirds. (What's wrong with them?) I think to myself as I back into the wall.  
  
"Help! Anyone! Halloween thingy's are goin' to kill me!" I scream as a disassembled hand yanks me through a window. Somehow, I had distracted them enough to help Sally get away unnoticed.  
  
"Are you okay, Sam?" Sally asks as she sews her arm back to her body. I stand pointing at the door, utterly speechless. "You're right, they will be coming soon. We have to go." She grabs me by the hand and drags me off into the darkness, Gigi fluttering close behind us.  
  
"What happened to them?" I ask as we walk through the surrounding forest. (When I say walk I mean, she walks and I sort of jog. Long legs.)  
  
"They all started acting strange," Sally says but I glare at her.  
  
"Ya mean stranger than usual. You live in Halloween Town, it's supposed to be strange." I interject as we walk through the iron gates to Oogie Boogie's manor. "Why are we here?"  
  
"It's the only safe place. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are the only ones that aren't affected. Don't worry about Oogie Boogie, he disappeared a while ago." Sally explains as we enter an elevator, going below ground.  
  
"Are ya sure?" I ask as the door slides open to where Lock, Shock, and Barrel are playing with some torture devices. "Oh, that's nice." Sally laughs as we exit the elevator, Gigi sitting on my shoulder lighting the room brightly.  
  
"Why'd you bring him here?" Lock asks taking off his mask and smiles evilly at Gigi. Sally stares at the three sternly as she takes up a seat on a oversized dice.  
  
"Don't look at my dog, ya might make her stupid." I say, Shock and Barrel laugh up a storm as Lock growls at me.   
  
"Don't fight kiddies, we'll need to fight off all those bozos who've gone crazy." Someone familiar says with a laughing tone. I stand up and glare at the rag doll who had aligned herself with the bad guy.  
  
"You said he was dead!" I shout angrily as Oogie Boogie emerges from the shadows. Sally glares at the three trick-or-treaters who wave at us. Lock sticks out his tongue before rushing over to grab Gigi from my shoulder. He misses his target, immediately landing in front of me.  
  
"Don't blame the rag doll, the kids only knew." Oogie Boogie says getting really, very close to my face. The smell of rot and whatever he's been eating for the past century entering my nose, making me gag.   
  
"We have to defeat Jack and the others," Sally says as I hide behind her. Trying to keep a safe distance between me and whatever died inside Boogie's breathe.  
  
"Why don't just have him breathe on 'em, that'll knock 'em right out." I suggest as Lock, Shock, and Barrel laugh like hyenas.  
  
"That'll work," Shock says between laughing as she holds her stomach. The three bundle together as they all try to catch their breathe. Oogie Boogie walks over to me studying me closely, a bug crawls out of his eye.  
  
"The brat, who defeated me," Oogie Boogie says. I stare at him as he enters the elevator followed by the rest of us.  
  
"You remember him. You remember Sora." I say as Sally stares at us questioningly. Oogie Boogie smiles as the elevator stops and we all pile out.  
  
"You mean that little boy with bright blue eyes, searching for his friends. Yeah, I remember him. Why?" Boogie asks as we walk through the dark graveyard  
  
"Because you're the only one I've met who remembers him, even his friends forgot about him." I explain as Jack rises from behind one of the gravestones. "Ahhhh! They're popping out from nowhere!" Jack smiles looking at me in particular, his eyes moving down towards my miniature keyblade that hung around my neck.  
  
"You sure can hide, can't you?" Someone asks as a girl lands in front of me with a smirk on her face.  
  
-Agrabah-  
  
"Hey, Riku!" Kairi shouts happily running over to him as he lay on his back trying to figure out what went wrong. Riku emerges from under the hot metal, covered in some kind of oil like substance.  
  
"Yeah? What's wrong?" Riku asks standing up to face the girl he loved. Kairi smiles at him as a tiger comes into view. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT'S THAT?!" He jumps about three feet into the air, Kairi giggles at his reaction.  
  
"It's Rajah," Kairi answers as Rajah rubs against her legs like a giant cat. "But that isn't what I wanted to tell you. Donald's gone."  
  
"Gone? What do you mean?" Riku asks regaining his calm surface but still keeping his distance from the large cat.  
  
"He left with someone and he hasn't come back," Kairi says as Goofy walks up with the same grin on his face like he always has.  
  
"I couldn't find him," Goofy says as Riku's ears pick a low thumping, coming from inside the cargo pit.  
  
"What's that?" Riku asks opening the door, the white duck falls out, tied and gagged. "Found him." Kairi studies the duck that she just saw leave with a hooded guy.  
  
"Were you here the whole time?" Kairi asks as Donald is untied by Goofy. Donald looks up at the three of them, Riku stares at him with the same smug look.  
  
"Yeah," Donald answers as Riku stands straight, looking out towards the desert. "What's wrong?" Kairi looks over at the teenager as he runs off into the horizon.  
  
"Who are you?" Riku asks a teenager who just stands in the middle of the blazing heat. The kid smiles at him, bright blue pools reflecting Riku.  
  
"You already forgot, didn't you? Don't worry, you'll remember." The kid (Sora) says with a goofy smile. ("What do you expect in a boring place like this? Hey, Sora." Young Riku says to a younger version of that kid. "Hm?" The kid known as Sora asks as they start to leave a cave. "When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!" Young Riku says happily.)  
  
"What was that?" Riku asks, shaking his head and looking up at the kid who had disappeared. "Sora? Who's he?"  
  
"Hey, Riku! I think we got it working!" Kairi shouts as she hangs out from the door, Donald and Goofy wave at the silver haired boy, who runs into the ship.  
  
"Let's go find us a kid!" Riku shouts as they lift off the ground, zooming through the air into space.  
  
-Halloween Town-  
  
  
  
"Dawn? You're alright! I'm glad!" I shout hugging the redhead dressed in black. She stands dumbfounded pushing me off of her.  
  
"I don't know who you are, so don't touch me." Dawn growls as I stop in my tracks, Kari lands beside her with the same cold look on her face.  
  
"I believe he is the keyblade master," Kari says coldly, Dawn looks over at me. As cold and distant as Kari.  
  
"No. Please no, I'm your brother and you're my little sisters. Even though Dawn might be a little taller than me, I'm still older." I say trying to keep the tears back as Dawn shrugs.  
  
"That's a nice delusion, little boy." Dawn says with a smile as I just stare at the two girls who I had been searching for. (I've found them but they haven't found me.) I think to myself as I summon the keyblade.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," I say as I run at my little sister, keyblade in hand. (I won't lose you guys, I don't wanna be alone. Like he is.) I think to myself as a bright light comes from my keyblade sending everyone except me.  
  
"Sally? Are you alright?" I hear Jack ask as he hugs her. I look around at everyone as they slowly recover from the wave. I look over at Dawn and Kari who have vanished into thin air.  
  
"It's not fair," I say as Jack's bony hand rests on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.  
  
"I'm sure you'll get them back, Sam. You don't look like someone who'd quit that easily," Jack says as I smile at him. Gigi lands on my head, glowing brighter then usual, her wings growing larger. All of a sudden, we're back traveling through space. (The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin.) Someone's voice rings through my head as Gigi makes sure that I'm safely transported to another world.   
  
-Mulan's World-  
  
"A meteor shower," Mulan says as watches a shower of lights fall to the Earth. A miniature red dragon sits on her shoulder, eating a rice ball.  
  
"Ohhh, pretty." Mushu says with his mouth stuffed as one of the "meteors" fly towards the group.   
  
"I think we should run," Mulan says as Mushu chokes on his food and nods. The two of them, followed by a horse and cricket run for safety as the "meteor" lands.  
  
"Where are we?" I ask as Gigi lands on my head, I look up at her before looking around the new world. "Where'd ya bring us now?" Gigi scratches behind her ear as Mulan and her companions stand up from behind a large boulder.  
  
"And who do we have here?" Mushu says licking his lips as he rubs Gigi's wing. I smile weakly at the red little dragon.  
  
"My dog, Gigi." I say flicking the dragon away. Mulan laughs as she looks at my clothing and necklace.  
  
"I'm guessing your not from around here," she says, I nod in reply as I look down at my regular clothing. (Finally, not a costume.) I think to myself as I study my old clothing that I haven't worn for the entire trip. "I'm Mulan, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sam, ya haven't seen any other strangers around here. Have you?" I ask as she shakes her head and we start walking down a path.  
  
"We're too busy fighting these strange creatures that arrived here a little while ago. It's war," Mulan explains as we stand at the edge of a cliff, below us a battle is being fought. "We got left behind by the convey, but now we're going back. You can come if you want, but it'll take about three or four days to get down there."   
  
"I can get us down there in five or ten minutes," I brag as she puts her hands on her hips and rises her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, really. How?" She asks as Gigi changes into a larger dragon. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah, I know." I say as we climb on her back, Gigi grabs the horse and flies down to the battlefield. (It's the Nobody,) I think to myself as Gigi lands and I softly hop off her back. "Thanks, Gigi. Now, let's have some fun." I summon the keyblade and run into the battle, followed by Mulan and Mushu.  
  
"Lightening!" Donald shouts from across the battlefield as Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi fight off their unknown attackers.  
  
"These are not Heartless!" Kairi shouts twirling a staff around, hitting the approaching Nobody. Riku plows through them with Oblivion and then goes to help Kairi.  
  
"I know but do you have any idea what they are?" Riku asks as Kairi notices a familiar glint in the distance.  
  
"They're here," Kairi says running off into the crowd, leaving Riku behind.  
  
"Who's here?" Riku asks himself as he follows the princess. "Kairi! Where'd you go?" He notices the big bright wings of a familiar dragon. "Sam! Sam! Is that you?!"   
  
He runs to the part of the battlefield where the teenage boy was fighting the new bad guys. "Sam! You're okay!" Riku shouts as he spots Kairi next to me both back-to-back. I look over at the older teen, motioning for him to come.  
  
"Hey, Riku! Over here!" Sam shouts as Donald and Goofy run over to the group.   
  
"Where have ya been?" Riku asks as they all fight off the Nobody. I smile as Gigi swings her tail sending the Nobody flying.  
  
"Nowhere," I answers as the day goes on and the group quickly wins the battle.  
  
"Thanks for helping," Mulan says giving me a medal. "Something to remember us by." I watch as Mushu kisses little Gigi, who hits him with her tail.  
  
"You're welcome and don't worry. We'll get those Nobody," I say happily directing the attention of Riku, Goofy, and Donald.  
  
"You know what they are," Riku says as we all get on the ship. I look out the window as Riku pilots out of the world.  
  
"It doesn't matter because were going to defeat them anyway. And when we do, we'll get everyone back." I say looking at the passing stars as we travel quickly through space.  
  
"I saw her," Riku says to me as everyone sleeps but us two.  
  
"Saw who?" I yawn as Riku dodges a fast moving asteroid. He looks as me, his blindfold covering his cold eyes.  
  
"Your sister, Dawn. She was in Agrabah. She told me that she didn't know you, that she didn't know what I was talking about when I mentioned you. She said that you've been hiding stuff," Riku says as I sink into the passenger chair.  
  
"I suspected as much. But I don't know what she's talking about, I've told you everything I know." I lie as the misplaced thoughts of Sora run through my head.  
  
"Good, we need to know everything if we're going to trust each other." Riku says, making me feel even more worse. "Hey, look. There it is." He points to a planet ahead of us as we slowly descend to land.  
  
GT: What'll happen on the final world? Will Sam and his sisters be reunited? Will they remember Sora? Will Gigi ever return to normal? All this and more on the last chapter of still-haven't-come-up-with-a-title!  
  
Preview:   
  
"Dawn! Kari! You always do choose the worse times to wake up, don't ya?" I say trying not to cry but they can tell something is wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asks as tears erupt and I smile at the two of them.  
  
"I might leave for awhile but I'll be back. I promise." I say as my feet disincarnate into little lights. I hug my sisters...  
  
Read the last chapter to find out what happens!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	7. The End

GT: Last chapter of I-still-need-a-title-for-this-fic! I hope you enjoy reading as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything that can be used against me in a court of law.  
  
Chapter 7: The End  
  
"Are you ready to get your sisters back?" Kairi asks as our group travels through the thick tarrain, Gigi lighting our way as the sun disappears into the horizon. (Are ya ready to get Sora back?) I think to myself as I grip the golden handle of the keyblade.  
  
"Sam, get up here!" Riku shouts as I run to the front, joining the teenager who still remained blindfolded. "We're almost there, are you ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," I say as Riku's usually smug look changes into a smile. (He can smile? Oh, yeah. I goin' to die,) I think to myself as Riku stops and looks at me.  
  
"I know you haven't told me everything. And you might have a good reason for not telling us, but I just want to know. Are you hiding something?" Riku asks, I nod in reply. We climb up a hill to an open field.  
  
"Where is it?" Kairi asks as we all walk under a large shadow. I look up at the sky, a giant castle floats above us.  
  
"I guess, size does matter." I say as Gigi transforms to her larger form and carries us on her back to the castle in the sky.  
  
"Let's stay together," Goofy suggests as we nod. Gigi changes back into her portable size, sitting on my shoulder as we make our way through the darkened hallway. Kairi walks beside me, her staff clanging on the ground as she walked.  
  
"Kairi, carry it." Riku whispers holding Oblivion in his hand. Kairi lifts up but an uneasy feeling tells me it's too late.  
  
"Hey, I think its too late!" Kari shouts jumping from the fourth floor.  
  
"Kari!" I scream as I watch my sister fall through the air. Gigi jumps from my shoulder and makes sure that she lands gently in front of us.  
  
"He was right, you are an idiot." Kari says taking out a whip. I watch as the whip wraps itself around Kairi, crushing her lungs.  
  
"Kari! I won't let you do this to my friends!" I shout as I run at the ten-year-old but stopping before hitting the little girl I've been searching for. "I know you don't remember me but I remember you. I remember that you like to tease me about my daydreams, and how you act like a demon on Monday mornings when I have to wake you up for school. And I'll always remember, even though you might forget me. I never forget you."  
  
"Go away! You're stupid! Just go away!" Kari screams as tears run down her face, I try to reach for her but she disappears before I can grab her.  
  
"Oh, look. You wore her out," the leader says holding an unconius Kari in his arms. Dawn stands right next to him, staring down at us.  
  
"Give them back!" I shout up at the leader who disappears into the darkness, followed by Dawn. Kairi grabs my hand as she starts leading me out of the castle. "Where are we goin'?"  
  
"We have to get help, we can't win like this." Riku says as I push away from all of them.  
  
"This might be the only chance I have left. I won't leave without them!" I shout running into the darkness of the hallway, followed by Gigi.  
  
"Sam! Riku, we have to help him!" Kairi shouts turning to find that the silver-haired boy had already left. "Be careful."  
  
"Sam! Wait up!" Riku shouts catching up to me, I turn towards him with a puzzled look on my face.   
  
"Why are.."I start to ask but Riku laughs and looks from the way he came.  
  
"I came all this way from Twilight Town. Did you think I was going to let you get all the fun?" Riku interjects as we both laugh.  
  
"I wouldn't have a better sidekick here," I laugh smiling looking down the path. "Are thothers coming?"  
  
"I told Donald and Goofy to bring Kairi to safety and get some help." Riku explains as we stop at a dead end. "Looks like we have to turn back." Riku starts to leave as a blue door appears in front of me.  
  
"Riku! There's a door!" I shout as he turns around and studies the newly formed door. I look at him with a smile as we enter the room, blacking out.  
  
-Dream-  
  
  
  
I slowly open my eyes to the bright sun and warm summer wind, that I was accustomed to around this time of year. "Hey, Sam!" A young Kari shouts from the ground below. I look down from my regular tree house perch. Her blond hair blowing wildly in the wind, trying to cover her beautiful and long forgotten smile. "Dawn wants to know what your afraid of!"   
  
(This already happened six years ago,) I think to myself looking down at the four-year-old. "that's easy! I'm afraid of doors!" I shout back as the blond just stares up at me, dumbfounded.  
  
"Doors!? Why doors!?" Kari asks as I smile down at her, trying to keep from laughing but it doesn't help.  
  
"Because you never know what's on the other side! It might be a monster or our Mother! And with my luck, it would probably be Mom!" I answer with my same goofy smile. Kari laughs, blocking the sun with her hand.  
  
"You're weird!" Kari shouts as I lay down on the roof and slowly drift to sleep. The warm summer air rocking me to a much awaited sleep.  
  
"I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't." A younger Kairi says to Sora as they stand together.  
  
"That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale." Sora says looking at the girl that everyone trusted and felt deeply about.   
  
"Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?" Sora points out as Kairi tries to get him to let her come with him. (So she's always been a hardhead?) I think to myself watching Sora's memories in my head.  
  
"Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me." Kairi says to Sora giving a star thingy that looked like it was made by my little sister.  
  
"Don't worry. I will." Sora says taking the star from his childhood friend.  
  
"Promise?" Kairi asks holding out her pinky with the same smile that I've seen from her every time she's with Riku.  
  
"Promise." Sora says as the two pinky swear on the subject.  
  
"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." Kairi says as Sora leaves her to go fight Ansem.  
  
"You have to wake up! You have to fight!" An older version of Sora shouts to me as I wake up.  
  
-End of Dream-  
  
I open my eyes, looking around the room from the dream that got me in this mess. The same glowing blue table with Sora floating in the center, unable to wake up. "Sora," Riku whispers walking over to the table, reaching out to touch his friend's hand. "What's wrong with him? With me? Why can't I remember him?"  
  
"Riku," I say putting my hand on his shoulder. A weak smile grows on his dimly lit face.  
  
"That's touching, really." The leader says from behind us. We turn around to see the last hooded person standing there, my little sisters floating unconius beside the leader. "Too bad, that you're going to die before you can save any of them."  
  
"No! It's too bad that you think you're going to win!" I growl charging at the hooded guy that took my little sisters away and made them forget who I was, who they were. He dodges my first attack, hitting me in the back with his elbow.  
  
"So, this is how it goes. The hero tries and tries but in the end, they lose." The leader says jumping into the air, floating just out of our reach. "This is the end, little boy. Get ready, it's going to blow you away." The leader sends a shock wave towards me, I close my eyes just as its about to hit me.  
  
"Did ya miss me?" Kairi asks holding me up as she floats in the air. "It turns out Leon knew some guy named Peter Pan who allowed us to take his friend Tinklebelle, to help us out." A little pixie zooms quickly past us, her dust falling all over us. I fly next to Kairi, Riku quickly joins us.  
  
"I thought I told you get her to safety," Riku growls as Donald and Goofy shrug as Cloud, Yuffie, and Leon fly through the window ready for battle.  
  
"We thought you guys would need help," Yuffie says as I just stare at the leader.  
  
"It's up to you, stupid child. Fight me alone or don't fight me at all," the leader says as I nod and rush towards him disappearing.  
  
"Sam!" They all shout as they watch me disappear after the bad guy.  
  
-Final Battle-  
  
  
  
"I guess there is no need to be mysterious anymore," the leader says taking off the hood to reveal long, blond hair and takes out a voice adapter. "Women just aren't scary now a days so I wore the hood."  
  
"Who are you?" I ask as we float in midair. She winks at me with a little smirk on her face.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She taunts as she tries to attack me but I dodge out of her way. "Is that your main tactic: flutter around trying to stay out of harm's way." I smile at her, looking behind her. Gigi growls at the leader, staring her right in the face.  
  
"Alls I havta do is just say the magic word and you're dog, I mean dragon food." I laugh as the leader glares at me, her crystral blue eyes piercing my soul.  
  
"So he did hide in the most obivious place. I guess you don't know yet," she says as Gigi curls around her, waiting to gobble her up.  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask flying closer to her, just enough to hear her laugh.  
  
"You're never going to be able to stay with them anyway, so why don't you just lose now. And save your life," she says as I look down at my feet.  
  
"I already know what I'll havta do, but if I was going to save myself. I would have done it already. I know what I have to do and I don't care. Just as long as my friend's are happy and my sisters' at least know who I am, I'm okay." I say as I aim the keyblade at her. "But you never did tell me your name. Don't you want someone to know it?"  
  
"I can't tell you my name, if I don't know it myself." She answers as I hit her with my keyblade and she disappears. Kairi and the others appear next to me, floating beside me in the darkness.  
  
"Did you do it?" Donald asks as Sora's body appears with my little sisters' as well. Kairi shakes her head and looks over at her old friend.  
  
"Sora! Sora, wake up!" Kairi shouts as she tries to wake up her friend, Riku tries to hug her but she pushes him away. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Kairi, I don't think he can hear you." Riku says as Dawn and Kari slowly wake up.  
  
"Sam?" Dawn asks as I watch the whole group surround Sora's body and than I look back at my two little sisters.  
  
"Dawnie, you're awake." I say as she stands up and runs over to me hugging me. "Can't breathe, air is mandatory for my survival." Dawn laughs, Kari joins our little group hug. We all laugh and hug.  
  
"Where were you? Where are we?" Dawn asks happily as I just smile at the two of them and then look at the group of crying heroes, finally making the hardest decision of my life.  
  
"Is that Donald Duck and Goofy?" Kari asks, I nod in reply as she runs over and hugs Goofy, who is crying. "Why are you crying, Goofy?"  
  
"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be all goofy and stupid? Like Sam," Dawn says with a smile as I hug her unexpectedly. "Yo, big bro. I ain't going anywhere." I smile at her trying not cry, pulling Kari over to us.  
  
"You guys always choose the worst times to wake up, don't ya?" I say still trying not to cry but somehow they can tell something's wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asks as tears erupt and all I can do is smile at the two of them.  
  
"I might leave for awhile but I'll be back. I promise." I say as I slowly turn into little tiny lights. I hug my sisters, who stand there confused about what's going on.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Sam?" Dawn asks as Kari looks around at the lights with a smile on her face than looks over at me, noticing the lights are me.  
  
"Do you havta leave?" Kari asks hugging me, crying her eyes out. Dawn looks at the remaining half of me and then falls to the ground.  
  
"SAM! SAM, DON'T GO! WHY CAN'T YOU STAY?!" Dawn cries as Kairi and the others look over at us as well.  
  
"Sam?" Kairi asks as I just simply smile at her.  
  
"I got my sisters back and now it's time to make my friends happy. I'm not me, I'm Sora." I say as they all stare at me like I was a crazy person. "I actually, I'm still me. Only I'm Sora..it's very confusing. Trust me. I have Sora's memories."  
  
"But that doesn't mean you have to leave," Kairi says between the tears that fell down her face.   
  
"But I havta, it's the only way. You can have him back, when I'm gone. Riku, take care of these two or I'll come back and kill ya. Dawn, don't cry 'cause you don't look pretty. Kari, you'll never be alone. I'll always be with you, I promise. I'll come back, I promise, so wait for me. I love you," I say as I finally disappear altogether.  
  
-GT's POV-  
  
The group watches helplessly as the one who had gotten them here, who had tied his best to see his sisters one last time disappeared into little lights. "Sam?" Dawn asks as the lights circle around her and Kari before circling around Sora. Dawn and Kari watch as their brother's last rements disappear and Sora opens his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Kairi? Riku?" Sora asks setting his feet on the ground and looking at the speechless group. Riku, Kairi, and the others look over at the friend they thought they lost and run over to hug him. "I had the strangest dream. Riku was dressed like Willy Wonka and Kairi was, well, Kairi."  
  
"Sora," Kairi and Riku say hugging their friend as he closes his eyes and memories of Sam and his sisters run through his mind.  
  
-Twilight Town-  
  
"Mom!" Kari and Dawn shout as they are reunited with their parents. All of them cry and hug and are showered with kisses.  
  
"Where's Sam?" Their Mom asks as they look up at her. Dawn smiles at her Mom before hugging her.  
  
"He went away for awhile but he promised to come back," Dawn answers as her and her sister run off to play in the clock tower.  
  
"I'll come back, I promise, so wait for me." Dawn and Kari hear Sam say as they sit on the ledge, watching the sun go down in the horizon. Riku, Kairi, and Sora sit beside them as they all look up at the stars, in between all of them is a picture of Sam smiling. Kari looks up at the and sees all river of little light's fly through the night sky.  
  
"We'll find him," Riku says as a star blinks brightly and all of them just stare, filled with a hope that they'll find Sam.  
  
-End  
  
GT: I know. I know. I got hit by little sister for ending it like this but I thought it was great. Please Review!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ^__^ 


End file.
